


Master Servant hate to Love

by beizanten



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Jamil Viper, Dubious Consent, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hate to Love, Jamil is bitter, Jamil is determine to hate all this, Kalim is good at sex, Kalim is kind but ignorance, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Resentment, Top Kalim Al-Assim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beizanten/pseuds/beizanten
Summary: Being Kalim Al-Assim's personal servant means fulfilling his body and sexual need. Jamil hated his life.
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper
Comments: 8
Kudos: 155





	1. The beginning

Master Servant hate to Love

It started when they were 13. Jamil was taught that as Kalim’s personal servant it was his duty to satisfy Kalim’s sexual need. Jamil was horrified by what it entailed. Jamil’s parent insisted that it was an important duty; that as a male Jamil would help satisfy Kalim’s need without risking having a bastard. They said that it was an honour to be given such an important duty, a symbol of trust between the two families. 

“Yeah, it is such as honor to pimp out your own son!” Jamil spat, he had been holding it in for years, always following his parent’s orders.

A loud crack.

A wash of red bloomed across his face. It hurt but it wasn’t a surprise, his parent never cared about his feeling regarding his duty. Never had been, never would be… His heart hurt more than any physical pain his dad could have given him because once again, Kalim’s need was put on the pedestal and Jamil’s need was disregarded. Jamil had been forced to live as Kalim’s shadow since they were little but he had never resented the boy more.

It seemed Kalim had also received some talking from his parent as he couldn’t look at Jamil without blushing. Oh, how Jamil hated him.

That night, Jamil was sent to Kalim’s bedroom for their first session. He considered blotched it on purposed but his parent would know.... Both boys looked uncomfortable in their skin.

“I-.” Kalim said blushing bright red. “I’m glad that it is you, Jamil. You always took such good care of me.’” It help Kalim that he liked Jamil a lot. The optimistic idiot had no clue how much Jamil hated him at the moment.

Wanted this nightmare to be over already, Jamil closed the distance between them. Jamil’s hand slid inside Kalim’s trousers, found his bare cock, and palmed it. “I-is this okay?” he couldn’t help blushing, not meeting Kalim’s eyes.

Kalim didn’t answer, just nodded. Jamil’s gentle touch was enough to bring Kalim to full hardness. 

Wanted this to be over fast, Jamil moved his hand faster. Kalim moans. Jamil tried to block the sound.

“Wait.” Kalim said, he discarded his trousers so Jamil could have better access. So much with not wanting to see Kalim’s dick.

Jamil set up a decent pressure and rhythm with his hands. He did what felt good when he masturbated. His fingertips linger at the head of Kalim’s cock when his master moaned. He’s sensitive there. Kalim swore he saw stars. Jamil looked to see how he reacted. Kalim looked stunning. Mouth opened, brows furrowed.

Jamil felt his dick throbbed and twitched despite what his rational part of his mind was trying to reason. Kalim whispered urgently that he was about to come. Jamil speeded up his hand. Kalim’s whole body tensed and he came all over his stomach.

Jamil felt disgusted by cum in his hand. “I will go and get a warm washcloth.” Jamil said.

“Wait, what about you?” Kalim asked, wanted to return the favor.

“What about me?” Jamil asked confuse.

Kalim blushed and pointed to the bulge in Jamil’s pants.

Surely he did not mean what Jamil thought he meant. “I will take a cold shower.”

“I-I can… I mean…” Kalim was a blushing mess. Jamil definitely didn’t find it endearing. Jamil didn’t want the clumsy idiot anywhere near his junk.

“It is fine. You don’t need to.” Jamil bit out. Why did Kalim had to be such an ignorant fool? Couldn’t he see how uncomfortable Jamil was with all this?

“I wanted to.” Kalim said sincerely.

“The heir of Asim shouldn’t…” he tried to reason, a frown marring his face.

“I am not the heir now…I am your best friend.” Kalim said more firmly. “I-I want we to feel good together.”

“Now is not the time for your unreasonable desires.”

“I said I wanted to!” Kalim snapped, at which Jamil involuntary twitched.

A loud silence washed over them. Kalim was quick to regain his composure and added in a softer tone, “Jamil, I doesn’t enter into this arrangement because I want a sex toy. I want a sex partner… an equal sex partner” Kalim Al-Asim wouldn’t take rejection as an answer. “If you couldn’t do it…” Kalim paused. “I would have to find another.” Kalim was persistent and seemed to be dead-set on upholding their eye contact unless he earned the reply he wanted… It would be so foolish, reckless and foolish. If anyone knew about this, his future in this country would be bleak.

But he couldn’t let Kalim replace him either. His parent would kill him if he fail in his task. Maybe he should use his unique magic, just how easy it would be to put Kalim under his control; he would never even had to do this unsavoury things again. But his power was still wasn’t powerful enough and if anyone suspected… Kalim plastered the biggest fake smile on his face. “Okay.” He conceded. “Anything you want.” 

What happened next was a blur to Jamil. He got naked from the waist down. His cock is full and heavy against his stomach and dripping pre-cum. 

Kalim gently wrapped his hand around Jamil’s dick without hesitation. “…Is this okay?” he asked, gently moving his fist up and down. 

The heat in Jamil’s belly intensified. Jamil bit back a moan. Kalim maybe an airhead but he was always pretty good at practical skill. Jamil just never thought sex would be one of them. Kalim alternated between watching Jamil’s reaction and his hand, and soon became more confident between his pressure and rhythm.

Kalim pumped harder and brought Jamil to a state of frenzy he never experience before. With each stroke, an electrifying thirst for more rampaged his senses. Jamil couldn’t hold back his moans, and whimpers anymore and slowly fell apart, much to his own chagrin, and his body’s delight.

Jamil looked so beautiful like this. With his eyes blown with lust.

Jamil’s climax was uncharacteristically quiet, his body twitched with small spasms, he was embarrassed that his own body had betrayed his reason. He was supposed to hate every second of this!

Then Kalim did the one thing he shouldn’t have, the idiot kissed him. His mouth so warm and sweet. Of all thing this shouldn’t have matter not when they had jacking each other of. But it did, it felt intimate somehow and Jamil hated it even more.

“Ja-Jamil.” Kalim’s voice brought him back to reality. The other boy looked worried. “Shouldn’t I have done that?” 

How could anyone be that dense that he needed to ask? Need to keep Kalim happy and satisfied. He just had to smile and endure it. Jamil plastered a fake smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “I was just surprised.” He kissed the bane of his existence tenderly. He felt Kalim smiled against his lips and returned the kiss.


	2. BJ

It was awkward the next day but Jamil pretended that nothing happen and carried on his duty as a student and a servant. If Kalim was more affectionate and considerate than normal, Jamil ignored it.

They did it every time Kalim needed it which was every chance he could being a horny teenage boy. Jamil didn’t complain, but it tired him out. He hated it. Everything about their activity was wrong, but his body kept telling him how good it felt when Kalim gave him handjob. It made shame burned through him and settled like a hot stone in his stomach. He blamed it on teenage hormone.

It was a relief that Kalim was satisfied keeping it at hand-job. Kalim always insisted to return the favour. To Jamil annoyance Kalim took handjob like water to duck and was becoming very good at it. Jamil knew it wouldn’t be long before Kalim wanted to try something new.

“I want to try something new.” Kalim said blushing bright red. Jamil knew what his dreaded had arrive, “I want to try blowjob.”

Jamil plastered his fake smile, ignoring the bile in his throat “Sound good.” He would need to rinse his mouth with sandy water after this.

Always the one to march to the beat of his own drum, Kalim dropped to his knees. “Can I?” he whispers, looking up at Jamil with eager eyes despite the dark blush tainted his cheeks. His hands slide from Jamil’s hips to his fly. 

Jamil couldn’t help it, his cock twitched. Oh, if anyone see the heir of Al-Assim on his knees offering to suck a servant’s cock… He didn’t want to think about the disaster that would follow. Why do the idiot keep offering him something he was in no position to accept? 

“No, let me.” Kalim opened his mouth to protest but Jamil cut him off. “Sit on the bed.” His voice firmed. 

Kalim pouted and sat by the edge of the bed. Jamil felt like every inch of his body was drench in icy cold water and he couldn’t move for a moment because this was going to happen, he was going to have to do it. He drew a shuddering breath that burned his throat and lungs. He could do this; if not for his family, for himself. 

Jamil kneeled between his master’s legs. It was with iron-clad will that Jamil quickly unzipped his master’s fly and yanked his pants down and pulled Kalim’s cock out of his boxers. Kalim was half-hard and aching, a little wet, and desperate to push himself inside something hot and wet and tight. 

To think Jamil would have to put that into his mouth, he felt nauseous. God, he hated his life.

Jamil wrapped his right hand around it, pumping Kalim into full hardness. He swallowed. He could do this, he had practice this with a dildo, which was bigger and longer than Kalim’s dick. Then he opened his mouth and swallowed Kalim down.

‘Oh, god.’ Kalim thought. He twitched inside Jamil’s mouth.

It wasn’t as gross as Jamil thought, a little salty and musky. He recovered quickly and fucking went for it: covered his teeth, made everything slick with spit, sucked up and down Kalim’s cock like a god damn porn star. Fluttered his tongue over the tip, sucks at the head.

Kalim looked down and his breath was caught in his throat at the sight of Jamil sucking him off. He was afraid he would come too soon. Way too soon. “God, Jamil.” Kalim choked out, trying like hell to hold still. “God, where did you—”

Then his mouth, his swollen red mouth, was sliding up the side of Kalim’s cock, tongue dragging against the wet, oversensitive skin, and he takes Kalim down again.

It’s only a few more minutes before Kalim gasped out a warning and tugged at Jamil’s hair and then came hard, his whole body folding over, shaking with the effort of not thrusting deep into Jamil’s throat. He straightens up just in time to see Jamil spitted into his hand and then wiped it off on a tissue from the box by Kalim’s bed. Kalim was still shaking.

“Good?” Jamil said. It was crucial that he kept Kalim more than satisfied.

“Good?” Kalim sputtered. “You just sucked my brains out through my dick.”

Jamil’s work here was done.


	3. Spark

“My turn.” Kalim exclaimed, his voice eager like a puppy wanting to learn a new trick.

Kalim insistence in returning the blowjob was irritating, Jamil thought, gritting his teeth. A servant’s sexual need shouldn’t have been in their master’s interest. He remembered Kalim words about finding another sex partner and relented. 

Jamil got on the bed, unzipped his fly and yanked his pants down and pulled his cock out of his boxers. He was embarrassed that he was half hard. Kalim slathering the length of his dick with praising kisses and flicks of his tongue was enough to bring Jamil to full hardness. His dick twitched against Kalim’s cheek. Kalim gave Jamil a teasing squeeze and was rewarded with a guttural groan. Jamil was embarrass by the sound he made.

Kalim lazily pushing back the foreskin to press his tongue flat to the head, then a light flick over the slit. Beads of pre-cum were already seeping out. He gripped the base of Jamil’s cock hard and rubbed his thumb over the slit as he sucked at the bottom of the head and the body beneath him jumped like it’d been electrocuted.

Jamil covered his mouth with the back of his hand, muffling a groan. Watching felt like a whole other additional sensation. It wasn’t quite possible to be a voyeur of yourself, but that’s almost how he felt. 

Kalim took him in his mouth; just halfway, just to get the taste of him on his tongue, before he opened up his throat and took as much of Jamil’s cock as he could. Jamil forgot to think and just felt all the things happening down there. Jamil couldn’t help but groan, loving the feeling of Kalim’s mouth on his cock, the way Kalim knew exactly how to suck as his fingers drag along Jamil’s thighs.

Kalim was dragging it out, taking it slow, driving Jamil crazy with every passing second - and then he started sucking so hard and so fast like his life was depending on it. Jamil had to stop his hips from moving on their own. Kalim glanced up at him and he started to moan around his cock, enjoying every second, craved for more. Pleasure was radiating out Jamil’s penis, building up. 

It didn’t take long before Jamil drew in a breath and dragged his fingers down Kalim’s neck in warning, but Kalim stayed where he was and let the heat of Jamil’s came hit the back of his throat. Kalim just hummed and sucked him dry.

“Fuck.” Jamil mumbled, for lack of anything else to say. Kalim just grinned, his silver hair falling into his eyes as he leans over Jamil and wrapped his fingers around his own harden cock. Then Kalim reached out and pulled Jamil for a kiss, rutting against him, and Jamil hissed, his sensitive cock feeling overstimulated as Kalim’s rubbed against his own. Jamil lifted a hand to help, but Kalim shook his head, pushed it away as he sucked on Jamil’s neck, practically humped him, and then he was shuddering, his came and splattering across Jamil’s belly.

This close, Jamil could see specks of gold in Kalim’s eyes, it was beautiful, he found it hard to look away.


End file.
